Gemini Myth EDITED XD
by Purplesim123
Summary: This is a story about two girls, one irken and one human. How do they relate? That'll be found in the intro of the story. :p But after Zim steps into their lives, dark secrets and past memories resurface and things start to get complicated for them both.
1. Lost Fate

**Chapter zero- Lost Fate**

"Warning, warning. Experiment 1103 has escaped. I repeat: Experiment 1103 has escaped." The computer repeated over and over again as the sirens went off, alerting all Irkens in the ship.

Little smeets ran for their lives as Irken security and invaders in training searched for the creature. When they reached the research lab, they couldn't believe their eyes. The scientists were knocked out and the lab was in flames, but what surprised them most was a small shrouded figure.

Standing among the ruins (she had her back facing them), an Irken female smeet covered in soot watched everything burn in front of her.

"Hey you, what are you doing here? This place is off limits for smeets like you." one of the security guards at the entrance stated boldly.

The smeet craned her head to blankly stare at the crowded space behind her before swiftly turning with an oversized laser canon bigger than herself pointed at the doorway.

"What are you doing?!" the guard shouted, shock overcoming him and the others.

The smeet smirked as she pulled the trigger, evaporating the Irkens and clearing the exit. Knowing more will arrive soon, she quickly gathered the necessary equipment in a huge cardboard box that use to contain snacks on a portable food cart, snatched the research papers, hid the gun and hurried out of there.

When she thought she was in a good distance away from the lab, the smeet pulled out the research papers to understand what she was put through for 10 years since the 'incident' and the results afterwards:

Name: Sidney Rai Text

Age: Five years old

Birthplace: Planet Earth

"This was kept secret, knowing the Tallest will refuse, since this particular experiment required one of their best soldiers. No ordinary Irken can survive through the painful process. After a decade, with a pinch of luck, we manage to obtain Page, a strong female soldier of the Irken elite, perfect for this experiment. We wanted to try placing a PAK on a mortal corpse, Sidney, and according to my theory, the PAK, containing Page's memories, intelligence, skill, DNA and critical life, can redevelop a new, improved Irken. Meaning fallen soldiers, tallest, and generals can be reborn using the weak as a host. At last, the tallest will finally realize my, I mean, our usefulness to the Massive! But, however, if the project doesn't go as planned, we fear that when the PAK is inserted, either the PAK will overwhelm the frail host, destroying it, then the tallest will us execute for Page's disappearance, or the human will fight against the program, causing the PAK to go haywire, and end up having two unmixed DNA strands. In other words, Page and the human will be stuck in the same body and only one of them can keep control of it, by using what's left of the PAK as a DNA switch. But there's only a ten percent chance that will ever happen. This experiment will change Irken history!!!"-Phin

'That cocky bastard!!!' Page snarled, tearing the paper to shreds, letting the scraps scatter on the floor. 'I hope the tallest sentence him into a slow, painful death.' When she cooled down a bit, she rummage around in the food cart and found a cap with a snack logo and an apron. Putting on her disguise, she shoves the cart down the hall thinking a way to get her life back in track.

**POV Page**

Strolling around aimlessly, the troubled ship load of Irkens became less edgy and went back to their duties, still aware of what happened a few hours ago. Sadly, I haven't thought up of anything for awhile, and I was getting kind of tired of this horribly small body.

There were these stupid rumors going around about the 'experiment,' like 'I heard the creature was a ugly little killing machine'

'I bet the thing came from Planet Blorch'

'The monster killed thirty-seven security guards and eleven invaders already. It's going to destroy the Massive pretty soon' and it goes on and on.

In the mess hall, several photographic holograms of me, the tall, old me anyway, was noted missing. It was sort of surprising that everyone noticed my absentness for the pass years.

I smiled; it was strange how someone can remember a lost Irken for this long, even after a decade.

I mean, I was a well respected soldier of the Planetary Conversion Team and one foot shorter than the tallest. I was one of the few females in the elite who were seen worthy, yet, I wasn't programmed. The tallest even offered promoting me as an invader, but refused.

I had no desire of promoting, even though I'm fully trained and more than ready to move on to the next level. I've heard what happen to the other invaders who were nearly eaten alive, crushed, insulted, and some of the planets they ruled were too easy. I wonder if becoming an invader was more of a death threat than a responsibility.

During my train of thought, the cart came to a sudden halt. I shoved it forward with my foot a few times before tilting my head to the side to see a tall, purple hovering figure.

'Oh crap…'

"Why hello, what do we have here?" Tallest Purple said with glee in voice.

That's when I realized I accidently stumbled into the Control Room. I stood frozen, not knowing what to do,

'Shit, shit, shit! I shouldn't have turned left.' I flinched as a long, pointed claw tapped the top of my cap. My eyes shifted upwards now seeing Tallest Red in front of me.

"Hey kid, aren't you suppose to be in training right now?" He said questioningly.

I stared at the ground, trying to think up something.

"Um, I-" I started, and then noticed how high-pitched my voice was.

'Great, not only do I possess a petite little body of a smeet, but I sound like one too. Just great… Wait… this might work.'

I put my hands behind my back and smiled childlike, looking innocent.

"I'm just doing what I'm told. Taco?" I stated pulling out a little bundle of tacos and holding it out to them.

"TACOS!!!" Tallest Purple exclaimed, pushing Red out of the way to get the tacos and devour wildly, followed by a transmission.

"My Tallest, we have a problem." Announced one of the surviving scientists from earlier, who can barely stay on his feet.

I narrowed my eyes irritated 'Wrong move, moron.'

"What is it now?" Tallest Red replied sternly.

While they're distracted, I scanned the room and found an emergency pod. Quietly, I grabbed the cart and headed towards the pod.

"WHAT!? How dare you go against our word and do something so outrageous! You'll be executed for this!!!" Before they could end the transmission, I closed the door and was put into space, fifteen miles away from the Massive and everyone else.

I sighed, slouching back in the driver's seat, pushing the food cart for room.

"What do I do now? I can't stay with the Irken Armada; they'll never look at me the same way again… Well, I guess I have no choice then." I set course for the girl's, Sidney, home planet called Earth? I was lucky this little voot cruiser knew where this place existed or it could have taken forever to get there. On the way, I planned out the perfect plan that can keep me out of harm's way for who knows how long.

* * *

**A Message From ME! ^ - ^**

Hey Fan writers, I'm Purplesim123, or just K.C, and I'm kinda new here. This is a story I written a while ago and wish to publish, so please, no insults towards the newbie, okay? My work isn't the best so I hope I didn't get too wordy or blunt. Please enjoy!


	2. Living, Just as Planned

Chapter one- Living, Just As Planned

POV Sid

_"Beep! Beep! Beep!" the sound of the dream-killing alarm clock every morning makes me regret buying the damn thing. Groaningly turning away from the noise, I realized why it was annoying the hell out of me in the first place. My sleepy eyes slit open, but narrowed from the maddening thought of getting up. _

'_No, not again...' I slowly rolled out of bed and change into my usual attire; a random band T-shirt, baggy low-riders, all-star shoes, a light jacket and my priceless purple titanium necklace; a little, sphere charm that I always had with me, feeling securely attached to it for some reason unknown. Passingly glanced at the mirror, seeing that my bangs were slanted in place along with the rest of my bob cut, I grabbed my bag with everything I needed for school, and rushed out the door. I waved good-bye to my loyal wolf companion, Okami, who was resting outside on the patio. _

"_See ya, Okami! Watch the house while I'm gone." He barked in reply before I unfolded my transferable bike and rode down the street as I plugged in my low-rider headphones to my iPod. _

_Ever since I woke up from my strange coma at the age of five, I couldn't remember a single detail. It was like I was born yesterday… The days after that were hard to live through, adjusting to the world around me, parentless and oblivious to whom I am, or was anyway. _

_I now live in a two-story house with Okami, who's been by my side since the day I came to. When the school building came to view, my bike folded up automatically, and I ran in. Just as I stepped inside my homeroom, Ms. Bitters was already up to my face with an infuriated expression. _

"_You're late, Sid!" she hissed, gritting her teeth. _

"_Only by thirty seconds, Bitters." I noted, unaffected by her dark aura as I went to my seat across the room behind Dib, the paranormal psycho believer. _

"_Thirty seconds later, and I'll send you to the underground classroom, Sid! Do you understand?" She snared, towering me oh-so darkly as her glasses flashed over my rolling eyes, finding this daily morning tirade getting older than Bitters. _

"_Whatever." I simply answered, not gonna bother to shake off my sleepy state to say what my last thoughts were as she slither back to her deck. _

'_Old hag…' _

"_Hey Sid!" a pesky voice yanked me out of my daze, even possibly more vexing than my alarm clock. I ignored him, face down and ears deafen as Dib begins his constant rant about some nonsense. This went on for 5 minutes, that's when I realized how wakeful and vexed I was at that point. Sliding my fingers through my bangs, I rest my forehead against my palm as I sat up in defeat of Dib's unavoidable babbling, actually listening this time. _

"_There must be thousands of them, light years away somewhere from Earth! Planning their next move-" _

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Oh, my patience was running very thin, feeling unnaturally scorching to bear, hating how consumed he is when it comes to this sci-fi bullshit. Dib stops talking, as incredibly unbelievable as it is, and switches back to reality. _

"_Woah, Sid, are you ok?" I gave him a look. _

"_Yeah, just dandy," Before he could push the matter any further, Ms. Bitters had an announcement. _

"_Class. I'll like to introduce the newest, hopeless appendage to the student body. His name is Zim." She turned to the green-skinned boy. _

"_Zim, if you have something to say, say it now, because after this moment, I don't want to hear another sound from you!" Ms. Bitters yelled in his face then snaked away. _

'_He looks familiar… No shit! He's the jackass who nearly ran me over… with a spaceship?' It happened last night, when Okami and I were at our favorite hangout… _

_Flashback Okami was chasing some squirrel while I was in the middle of my Game Slave. _

"_Okami, please don't bring home any of your 'friends' for dinner, okay? I'm still trying to take out that rotting rabbit-flesh stench in the carpet from last week." Not one minute later, I heard an engine humming above us. I looked up expecting to see a helicopter passing by, but what I saw was something else entirely. A funny-looking spacecraft, which was landing our way! _

"_Okami!" I shouted, getting him to move. We hid behind the wooden fence at the back. _

"_Hm, where's my Game Slave?" I gaped in horror as the UFO crushed my handheld game to pieces. _

'_Oh, he is so dead…' It became silent as dust shrouded the area and I could hear voices from the other side. _

"_Come on," I said, getting a closer look at the video game murderer with Okami growling slightly. _

"_I'm sorry you lost your squirrel, but hush!" When the dust cleared, my eyes widen to some extent, but were overcome with an entertained smirk. _

"_You've got to be kidding me."There on the sidewalk, an alien and a little robot whispered to each other. The alien had some similar human traits and the robot was just plain cute, and stupid. The green Martian then crept towards us; I backed up into the shadow of the ship as it moved vertical on its bumper. He walked into some stall, and out with a poor disguise. _

'_These space invaders are dumber than the ones in those lame movies at Dib's house.' _

"_Okami," I called softly, having an idea in mind. Crouched down in front of him, we strategized our revenge. _

"_Got it?" He growled deeply in reply. I realized then how quiet it was, both Gir and the alien have disappeared; all I could pick up was a faint drilling. _

"_Where is it coming from?" At that moment, the ground started to shake, something was down there. Thick, metal cables cracked the surface right under our feet, lifting me, Okami, and the ship, a few yards high. _

"_Don't, move." I told the vigilant wolf, still stunned by the sudden impact, while we watched a house form below us. The cables became its walls and floors. I immediately snap out of it, _

"_Jump!" I ordered, leaping onto the sofa with Okami close behind, afterwards, darkness._

_POV ZIM_

_ After waiting for what seemed like an hour, I sighed annoyed, thinking there was a bug in their programming or something, so I did it myself, and paused in caution. Both bots were smashed to the ground, just as I thought, but what struck me the most was the one who caused this. _

"_YOU! What are you doing in Zim's house?" I shouted at the filthy earth girl. She was a few inches taller than me, her baggy clothing was cover in earth dirt, and her expression was crossed. The girl's eyes glared threateningly at mine. _

"_Okami," she said, obviously not talking to me. A silver, four-legged beast came to her side, snarling at my presences, its eyes also filled with rage. I stared at the two of them, feeling my self-esteem turn into imminent panic. The girl smirked brutally, her eyes never leaving me. _

"_Kill." Her words sent the silver beast to lunch at me with sharp pointed claws and fangs. I screamed in pain as the creature sinks its teeth into my skull, gnawing aggressively. _

"_Gir! Help me!" I cried, but he was already inside messing around in the kitchen, not noticing his master was in danger. The human wench stared down at me, her smile staying in place as she walked to the exit. _

"_Let's go." The monster growled, but withdraws and follows her owner swiftly, leaving me with raw bite marks and scratches. The girl stopped in her tracks. _

"_Oh, I almost forgot," she stated and turned halfway to give me an innocent, cheeky smile, one not tainted with hate. _

"_Welcome to the neighborhood little space invader." Struck by the friendly gesture, I quickly rose to my feet, despite the aching wounds. _

"_YOU FOOLISH CREATURE! HOW DARE YOU MOCK ZIM! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU DISGUSTING HUMAN WORM BABY! YOU'LL PAAAY!" I shrieked to the darkness where she used to be. Exhausted, I went inside, pondering about the girl. _

'_Why did she turn her back to her enemy? What is she plotting?' my thoughts were disturbed by a loud squeal. I look down to see Gir, still in his disguise, with a plate full of, of, _

"_I made WAFFLES!" he exclaimed running around stuffing his face…End of Flashback_

_POV Sid_

_ My thoughts interrupted by the sudden change of subject in the backround. Seeing Dib kind of freaking out in the middle of a boring lecture, I smiled sleepishly. _

'_This should be good.' _

"_Ok, see," he said going up the chalkboard, pointing to a couple of badly drawn sketches. _

"_This is us, and over here. Over here is Zim. See the difference? Anyone? Anyone? Questions?" _

"_Yeah, what's wrong with you? All you talk about is aliens, ghosts, and nearly burning Sid's dog to death." Remarked a boy with two teeth. _

"_Wait," My mind went blank, seeing if I heard it correctly. _

"_You did, WHAT?" Finally getting the picture, and was NOT happy about it. Dib's face dropped as he saw I was my hotheaded self again and ready to kill. _

"_No, wait! It's not what you think? I really thought Okayme was a werewolf cuz' I saw-" I cut Dib off, now marching up to him. _

"_It's Okami, you dick! And he's a wolf, a harmless one to that! And what makes you think roasting people's pets was a good thing anyway? Huh! How about I burn you to ashes and see how it makes you feel, Dib!" I was one step from choking Dib, when Zim spoke up, suddenly right beside me, awkwardly patting my shoulder. _

"_There, there, he's just-" I whacked his hand away. _

"_Hands off, freak!" I gave Dib one quick look into my eyes, _

'_Don't think I'm gonna let you get away that easily.' before consistrating on Zim. _

"_I don't care what you are, or who you are but if screwing with me like this," I paused, gripping the collar of uniform, so he could see the fury he caused me. _

"_I'll send you to hell…" The class and Dib watched in anxiety, static, knowing this face well. Sooner than I expected, Ms. Bitters dismissed everyone. Tired and eagered to leave, I dropped the green, dead weight, gathered my things and headed out the door before anyone else. _

"_Hey! Get back here!" Zim commanded, still trying to shake off his terrotified expression, by the time I shut the door and walked down the hall. _

'_This is great! First, the alien crashes in and wrecks my night, and now,' I crone my head to the side and can see Zim catching up. _

'_And now that same freak of unknown nature is stalking me. Isn't that nice? Well, I do need the excerise.' When he was within a few feet, I dashed outside. Okami was laid out on the lawn waiting for me, like always. In a hurry, I set up my bike and rode through the streets as fast as possible, with Okami not far behind. _

'_I really don't want to deal with him to. God I'm already exhausted. I couldn't get enough sleep because of that bastard.'_

_POV Zim_

_ "Pathetic! You think you can run from ZIM?" I went after her, but the big-headed human blocked my way. _

"_Where do you think you're going, alien?" _

"_Get out of the way!" I tired to push him away, but ended up getting shoved down the stairs. I watched as the human girl escapes on a low-tech vehicle with her silver beast pet. _

"_You imbecile! She's getting away!" I got to my the feet at the time Dib stood across from me once more. _

"_I knew it! You're after Sid, aren't you. What are you plotting Zim!" _

"_It's none of your-" _

"_You aliens are my business!" Dib pulls out a little neat doodad and charges at me. I jump on him in order to flee. As I ran for the sake of my idientity, and my life, I begin to track down the human girl before she reports me._

_POV Sid_

_ On the way home, I rested by that one fenced house with the crazed guard dog, I didn't think I could make it this far without passing out. Okami kept growling at the poor pooch behind us while I sat against the bars, heavily breathing. _

"_Man, that wasn't so bad. Why is he stalking me anyway? Does he still have a grudge against me? What an ass. I expect that Dib and Zim are going to have a little Halo war soon." Okami became silent all of a sudden and was intently staring down the road. When I turned to his line of sight, a speedy school bus was coming this way. _

"_Okami, it's just the-" On the roof, the two weirdoes I just got done thinking about were playing cops and robbers. _

'_Game on.' As soon as the bus took a sharp turn, Zim tumbles off and lands on the fence next to me. He didn't seem to notice me as he was being chewed by the guard dog, losing his boot in the process. I listened to his loud screaming before asking Okami to retrieve him, that's when Dib showed up. Still trying to catch Zim, he lingered around on the top of the fence where he was. Seeing my chance, I pushed Dib over, letting the dog on the other side have a taste of his big head. I smiled in my success. _

"_Payback's a bitch." Okami came back with Zim's arm in his mouth, dragging him out of the bushes. I picked up his boot and handed it to him. _

"_Here's your rain boot." Scowling at me, he got up, snatched his boot and place it back on after getting out of Okami's grasp. _

"_I don't need your assistance, human! I can take care of myself." I glared back, still ticked off from ealier, and not liking the disrespect. _

"_I have a name, you know? It's Sid. And a little thank you wouldn't hurt either." _

"_NEVER!" I round my eyes and got my bike ready. _

"_For an alien, you pretty much suck at doing your part of, you know, invading and terrorizing the Earth and stuff. So I suggest you get a REAL job, like dotanting your body to science as an experimental subject?" Zim's face boiled to a bottle green, reaching to a peck of outcoming rage. _

"_See ya. Okami!" He snarled and nipped Zim before running back to my side as we headed home, hearing Zim's cursed yelling and Dib's screams of panic and agony made my day a bit sweeter. _

'_Morons.' When I got home, I looked over at my old hideout and could see Zim's 'dog', watching TV. Since the door was open and Zim wasn't home, I decided to make a visit. _

'_What's with this place? Heh, so much for "blending in."' I thought, putting my bike away. Gir didn't seem to bother trying to kick me out or anything, he hyperly said hi and offered Okami a seat next to him. I looked at the two of them bewilderedly, but shrugged it off and snooped around. The living room was simply basic, with a few pieces of furniture, a TV, and a picture of a green monkey. _

'_Huh, a green dog, a green house, a green alien, a green monkey, a green everything…' _

"_Gir!" called a familiar voice. I turned and saw the pup communicating through some microphone attached to his head. _

"_Gir, help me! There isn't much time-" _

"_Zim? Is that you?" I said into the mic, making sure it was him. There was growl from the other side of the line. _

"_GIR! You let 'her' into my base!" _

"_And a puppy!" Gir noted, talking about the observant wolf, who's studying the house and the robot dog beside him. Zim sighs, irritated. _

"_Nevermind, we'll discuss this later, just get over here! Human! Stay where you are!" _

"_What?" My eyebrow twitch, toiling my anger inside. The mic recouped as Gir flew out the door like a jet to get Zim. I wasn't shocked really, after the craziness that occured at school, I think I can manage a few more surprises. Stepping into the kitchen, the first thing I noticed was that fact that there was …a toilet? _

'_In the kitchen? Gross Zim, very gross.' On an impulse, I pulled the handle and nothing happened. I peeked in the empty bowl for a second before I got myself sucked in head first into the dark hole. It happened all so fast and before I knew it, my back had made contact with the ground with a hard thop. _

"_Ah! Shit! Jesus crisis! My spine!" Feeling my spine crack and shift, I sat up legs crossed. While attemting to stand straight, my eyes began to eject to the dim lited room. Everything around me was made out of iron and steel. The walls, floors and ceiling were the only things in my line of sight, until eletric cords took a hold of my limbs! I tried to wiggle them out, but the thick wires tightened insistently. A huge screen came on without warning, blinding my eyes. _

"_Intruder captured." It announced before the cords lifted me up three feet in the air, turning me to the other side of the room. There, the same red-eyed smirking bastard and his robot sidekick from the night before stood below me, staring up at me. I narrowed my gaze on him, getting both annoyed and pissed all over again. Zim laughs at this. _

"_Foolish creature! You think you can sneak into my base and get away with it?" _

"_Your front door was open, moron! Put down so I can leave." I demanded, hoping get out of here before the Game Slave sale in the mall closes. His grin only grew. _

"_I don't think so." Spider-like legs pushed out of Zim's back to his sides and adjusted his height to face me eye to eye, a foot away from my trapped body. _

"_You see, I can't just let you go with highly top secret knowledge of my existence, or my mission would be ruined!" he yelled, getting straight to the point. "And since you're the first human specimen I've captured so far, you can be the first to serve me, as my slave!" I gave him a look, '…What the hell?' *TO BE CONTIUNED*_


	3. A Flaw in the Plan

Chapter two- A Flaw in the Plan

POV Sid

After a moment of silence, I snickered; despite how uncomfortable the situation was, resulting in being back-handed in the face.

"Why do you laugh in such a vulnerable state?" Drops of blood dripped off the corner of my sinister leer, seeing straight through him.

"You really think you can overpower me?"

"Huh?" Zim appeared dumbstruck by my words.

"Just who the hell do you think you are? Bossing me around like a weakling… you absolutely have no idea of what I'm capable of, do you? " And right on cue, sharp claws slice the metal ceiling to bits. Zim steps back as scraps of thick iron fall among us; my blood lusted eyes never left his red ones. A huge chunk of ceiling drops almost on the invader, who swiftly avoided it, and on that very piece, stood a very alert and vicious canine.

"Ahhhhhh! Get that thing away from me!" Frightened by the sight of the fearless wolf, he clings to the highest corner. But, there was something different about Okami. His eyes were a bold blue, and patches of his fur were faded away, along with his legs, as if he was going to disappear. But suddenly my glory vanished, showing my true feeling towards the situation behind the mask.

"Okami?"

"Release my master at once, you abomination!" A robotic male voice commanded, coming directly from the wolf himself. Zim and I were paralyzed, stunned by the wolf's odd actions.

"Okami. Is talking. To me?" my head sunk below my shoulders as if I were to pass out any second now from the complete shock overwhelming my brain.

"He-he's actually talking to me." What was left of Okami's visible body flicked away to reveal a small robot, very similar to Gir. He had yellow and blue tinted eyes upon a band of metal, had blue lasers like fingers that carved inward that imitated claws, was equipped with titanium razor jaws and presented some sort of crest on his chest. Zim was just as confused and lost as I was.

"A SIR? What is this! YOU!" He exclaimed, pointing at me.

"That silver beast thing was a SIR this whole time!"

"Ah, I- A sir?"

"Oh! FOR THE-" Zim slapped his forehead in frustration,

"Female earth worms these days!"

'That's it… Now I had it! He insulted me for the last time...' Screaming in pure fury, I tried to untangle myself out of the cables in a wild matter, forgetting about the astonish factor.

"Okami! Get me out of here, NOW!" The little bot saluted,

"Yes, my master!" then a pair of razor-sharp choppers stretch across his face and took a hold of Zim's robotic legs, flinging him in circles until they broke off halfway. Okami munch down the thick metal and in a flash, leaped up and sliced the wires around my wrists and ankles. I ran for the shoot, and climbed up as fast as possible, of course, with Okami right behind me, along with Zim shortly.

"Get back here! Computer, stop her!" Without delay, steel and iron cords began to claw at the back of our feet, but they were not able to quite grasp us. Once we squeezed our way through the lid of Zim's trash can, don't ask how we got there, Okami securely closed off the opening, giving us time to bust the front door open. I stopped to see Zim trying to get pass all the robotic arms that struggled to seize their target. An unbarring urge came over me as I approached the alien. Okami took a hold of my sleeve.

"Master what are you-"

"This will only take a second." And then "BAM!" one swift kick to Zim's face and he is out. A look of total ease came upon my humorless face, sighing out aloud, I began collecting myself.

"Let's go." And we were home in no time, no really, the robot actually dragged me across the street in a single tag. Okami made sure all the doors and windows were locked shut before joining me on the cool vinyl sofa in the living room. I put one leg over the other as I stretched out my beat self, cracking a few joints as Okami moved out of the way of my wobbling feet.

"…Well, that was fun. We should visit more often."

"Master-" I raised my voice.

"Don't call me Master!" It was odd hearing an old friend formally addressing me as a 'Master, this and master that' as if I was somebody important. Plus it was just plain annoying.

"Do you have to call me 'Master'? Just call me Sid, or Sidney, or Rai- I don't care, anything but Master, okay?" I turned to my side to face Okami eye to eye before I drifted to a deep sleep, getting serious for a sec.

"Hey." The little bot instantly straightened up to his altered front like a soldier.

"Yes, Miss. Text." I rolled my eyes,

'Oh brother.' And flicked him in between the eyes, wincing afterwards, not thinking how thick headed he really was as a robot.

"And may I ask what your intentions were for-"

"It was my way of saying, 'Cut the crap'! I've known you for too long to have you treat me like this. Loosen up! You're my friend, remember? Don't change your attitude because you're a robot now!" There was a moment of immobility; in the depths of his robotic eyes I saw normal human emotions and intellect, it was just like my dear wolf. And seeing him change like earlier-

"OW!" Jerking back, I rubbed the small area of where the closest feeling to a punch bruised amid my brows, the same spot where I hit him.

"What was that for?" Shouting in his face, everything but his expression remained firm, no longer saluting, and is he diminishing?

"Retribution. I'm astounded at the considerateness you demonstrate upon a measly SIR like myself. This may not be the correct methodology you are practicing, but, honestly,"

In a tice, Okami finally changes back to his furry form, wagging his tail and looking as if he was smiling, if wolves can smile anyway.

"I'm greatly honored."

Beaming, after overlooking his statement of fancy vocabulary a few times, I told myself not to cry and squeeze the life out of him. I patted the seat cushion beside me; he crawled up onto the couch as anticipated. Drooping into the sofa, I softly ruffled the fur on his head, appreciating the company of a friend I thought I'd lost and never had, since robots were known to have no emotions in many of the movies I've seen with Gaz. But this connection we have proves them all wrong.

"And I the same." yawning along a softhearted whisper. Despite how corny it all sounds, I'm so grateful to still have the Okami I know by my side, mentally and physically. My stress and worries faded away as sleep gradually took over, feeling my hand slip down his mane to his left paw.

"Rest well, Sidney." Was the last thing I heard from Okami until true peace arose.


End file.
